Richard Skylar
Richard Skylar is Kamen Rider Scaraba is '''the main rider and protagonist of kamen rider scaraba. History Richard was born in Seattle and raised in Westlake Center and lived relatively normal childhood until one day a mysterious meteorite crashed in the same place and due to the force of the impact the roof of Richard's house began to collapse Richard's parents tried leave as quickly as possible but nevertheless it was already late and the roof fell on them his parents threw him away from where the roof had fallen and this smashed them killing them in the process with his last strength his parents told him to look for his aunt that he lived on the other side of the city and that she would take care of him and after that they finally died Richard Iso Case and went to look for his aunt and spent the rest of his childhood and adolescence with her. One day when he was 13 he met a mysterious man who tried to assault some mysterious subjects tried to defend the man but it was in vain and they managed to seriously hurt the man before he died the man gave him a mysterious device for He was on a beetle called scaraba zecter and told him it would be activated when the time was right Richard swore he would save the zecter and use it when it was the time as the man told him. already in his adulthood Richard had become a famous chef throughout the city however while walking he saw that mysterious inzectoid creatures began to attack the people and at that moment the zecter zecter was active and ordered Richard to go fight with those monsters but at that time there were men in military suits who worked for an organization called zecter and when Richard finished fighting with these creatures they arrested him and took him to the zect headquarters to ask him how the zecter stopped Personality He is the user of the Kabuto Zecter, who is also a mysterious, quiet 21-year old man that often seems to follow monk-like philosophies of peace.by his last name and name he calls himself "Walking the path of Heaven, the man who will rule over everything, the one who rules everything because richard means ruler, leader, king, powerful and walking the path of heaven by sky of his last name skylar Richard often spouts amazingly appropriate zen-like phrases which he has supposedly learned from his grandmother, prefacing them with "Grandmother said this" . He also often does a 'point to the sky' pose, usually after he defeats a Worm or introduces himself. richard has no actual job and does not attend restaurant because he believes that he is destined for something bigger (Which is becoming Kabuto. in fact in the 1st episode he is waiting for the scarab zecter to be activated because of the promise he made to that mysterious subject) Despite having many talents (from cooking to hairstyling to excelling at various sports to the extent that he can handle entire teams alone), he is usually uninterested in pursuing anything until his belt activates. He calls himself a "National Treasure" and "Universal Treasure". Richard stays in a big home with his aunt, loves cooking, and seems to have an interest in alberti's co-worker, . Because of his abilities and outlook, combined with his talent of being a step ahead of those around him, richard comes off as rude, cocky and exceedingly arrogant. This was the primary reason why he has few to no friends in the first place. However, behind this unlikable personality is the caring emotions he has for humanity as a whole and his aunt especially. Deep down, richard is essentially a good person with a very strong sense of justice and morality who is always more than willing to help those in need, in one way or the other. Those who are closest to him, albert, and aunt know this, and that he can always be trusted to do the right things in the end. He possesses an uncanny ability to see through the Worms' disguises as well as detect if there are any nearby without the use of any devices. richard acts quite mercilessly against Worms, saying that as long as they are Worms, they will be destroyed. While this may seem slightly cruel, this is pretty justifiable as the Worms kill numerous people including richard's parents. He does however seem to make an exception if he feels it`s right as he spares aunt's life. He also hesitates at killing until being convinced by him, showing that Tendou does not kill Worms out of malicious reasons as well as further showing how much he can actually care for others close to him. By his own words, he only shows no mercy to those who are a threat to humanity only. This does however, show that he can make hard and seemingly cruel decisions when he feels the need to. This side of Tendou is somewhat questionable for a Main Rider as he once tried to kill Kagami when he found out Hiyori's identity as a worm before being convinced not to. Despite this,albert is still richard's most trusted friend, and they support each other in times of need. Powers and AbilitiesEdit Tendou has been called a "first-rate human" by Misael Norton: he has a wide range of skills, and has repeatedly shown himself to be at peak levels of physical and mental condition. One of his most noticeable traits is his ability to stay calm and collected during any battle, which has allowed him to win virtually every battle he has been in. * '''Hand-to-hand Expertise: richard is a master of hand-to-hand combat, being able to swiftly overpower most Worms and even other ZECT Riders with ease. In fact, even when untransformed, he is capable of fighting just as effectively as ever. ** Master Weaponry: richard is proficient in handling any weapon. He knows how to best make use of a weapon's properties, as shown when he uses his Hyper Zecter to counter Cassis Worm's time-stopping ability. * Skilled Leader: Despite preferring to work alone, richard is a capable leader when the situation requires. He leads the Shadow troopers into victory against Worms, and his leadership ability is instrumental in the mission to stop Worms from killing the humans. * Stealth Expert: richard is able to sneak at the back of people without being noticed. Furthermore, he is able to sneak behind Kageyama (who is supposedly a trained ZECT agent) and leaves without any trace'.' * Polylingual: richard can speak many languages, including French and japanese. * Tactican: richard has been able to catch the Cassis Worm - who has the ability to freeze time - off-guard through various tactics. * Skilled Chef: richard has consistently proven himself to be an exceptional cook, having been taught by his grandmother. His cooking ability is rivaled only by and Hilda . Kamen Rider Scaraba The Scaraba Zecter allows Souji Tendou to transform into Kamen Rider scaraba. As with all of the Zecters, scaraba has two basic forms that he can transform into. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm.TV Asahi. (2006). Kamen Rider Kabuto. *'Rider Weight': 132 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 2 km. *'Hearing': 5 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 8 t. *'Lifting Power': 25 t. *'Kicking Power': 10 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 8.9 sec. Kabuto's . Also, by Cast Off, Masked Armor can blow off at the initial speed of 2000 m/s and can give damage to enemies nearby. - Rider= Rider Form Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 95 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 5 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3 t. *'Kicking Power': 7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 37 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.8 sec. Special Attacks: *'Rider Kick': 19 t. scaraba's - Hyper= Hyper Form 1= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198 cm.TV Asahi. (2006). Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form. *'Rider Weight': 102 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 5 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 10 t. *'Kicking Power': 15 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.2 sec. Special Attacks: *'Hyper Rider Kick': 30 t. scaraba is able to access {{nihongo|'Hyper Form'|, a stronger version of Rider Form. Accessed through the {{nihongo|'Hyper Zecter'|, richard transforms into this form via {{nihongo|'Hyper Cast Off'|. In Hyper Form, Kabuto also has access to {{nihongo|'Hyper Clock Up'|, an even faster version of Clock Up able to time travel due to its faster-than-light speed properties. The extent of scaraba's time travel is currently unknown, but he has been shown travelling up to seven years in the past. scaraba is also able to take objects back in time along with him. He is also equipped with jets on his back, the flames of which resemble insect wings, which he can use to fly. In videogames, Kabuto was shown to be able to fly through space, and the jets had enough power to move a meteor far larger than him. This form's finisher is the {{nihongo|'Hyper Kick'|, which is activated by first pulling the Hyper Zecter's horn before performing the usual process for the Rider Kick. Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Kamen Riders